Ils font vibrer le monde
by Chichichi974
Summary: Leur succès est dévastateur. Ils sont en haut de la gloire. Alors pourquoi, Sakura, la chanteuse si charismatique du groupe décide du jour au lendemain de mettre fin à sa vie ? UA, OOC
1. Introduction

Prologue

Ils font vibrer le monde.

Sans eux, elle n'était rien.

Chambre quatre cent huit. Quatrième étage. Dernière porte à droite.

C'est tout ce qui entra dans l'esprit de Tayuya, ce sont les seules informations qu'elle s'accorda à considérer avant de foncer à toute vitesse vers l'ascenseur. Elle avait beau trembler des mains, elle n'en appuyait pas moins frénétiquement sur le bouton pour que celui-ci arrive comme par miracle plus vite. Rien à faire, il persistait à rester au septième étage et les minutes passaient sans qu'elle ne puisse retrouver une respiration régulière et calme. Sa cage thoracique allait exploser, son cœur était au bord de l'implosion. Ses yeux topazes injectés de sang, balayèrent à toute vitesse les alentours et elle fonça à toute allure vers la cage d'escalier.

Elle n'avait jamais été sportive, pourtant sans perdre de temps à s'arrêter pour prendre son souffle elle gravit la ribambelle d'escalier en moins de quatre minutes. Dans le couloir qui la menait à la chambre tant désiré, elle bouscula brusquement quelques docteurs et infirmiers qui la foudroyèrent du regard. De leurs opinions, elle n'en avait rien à foutre, elle voulait juste l'atteindre le plus vite possible. Elle voulait ouvrir cette porte et constater de ses propres yeux. Elle devait vérifier que ce n'était pas aussi grave que le message que lui avait envoyé Naruto, elle devait savoir si...

S'ils continuent à faire me faire vibrer

Alors tout va pour le mieux.

Sa main recouvrit la poignée et elle entra brusquement dans la pièce. Ce qu'elle y vit la stupéfia d'horreur et le monde pour la première fois s'arrêta de tourner. Allongée dans un lit blanc, les bras reliés à d'innombrable fils et le visage profondément endormie, Sakura reposait tristement. À ses côtés assit dans un fauteuil, les coudes appuyé sur les genoux, le visage entre les mains, Naruto accompagnait sa dulcinée dans son état d'inertie. Kiba, veillant sur eux, fut le seul à tourner la tête vers elle. Ses yeux ébènes laissèrent transparaître son accablement et Tayuya recula . Elle butta contre le mur blanc et s'y laissa glisser. Ses forces ne la portaient plus. Ses yeux n'y voyaient plus rien. Les larmes l'avaient emporté sur sa vue.

Ils font vibrer mon monde.

Sans eux je ne suis rien.

Tayuya ne sut pas combien de temps exactement, elle resta là, les yeux fixés sur entrebâillement de la porte à écouter les bips sonores de la machine qui maintenait en vie la rose, mais une chose est sure, c'est qu'elle y resta assez longtemps pour que Kiba finisse par perdre patiente et s'adosse à sa hauteur. Elle était dans un tel état d'anxiété qu'elle ne vit pas ses prunelles assombrit par la rage la percuter sans pitié, ni les traits tirés de son visage provoqué par l'acte indéniable de la rose.

-Tout est de ta faute.

Les topazes cendrés de noir de Tayuya finirent par se poser sur lui. Elle le dévisagea platement sans vraiment considérer cette phrase comme une révélation. Elle le savait déjà que tout était de sa faute. C'était elle qui les avait entraîné dans ce monde, c'était elle qui avait insisté pour connaitre les goûts de la gloire, l'exquise volupté de la vengeance. C'était elle qui les avait incités à ne devenir qu'un. C'était elle qui avait tout fait pour qu'ils s'élèvent dans les hauteurs de l'horreur. Elle avait gagné, parce que Tayuya finissait toujours par gagner, qu'elle qu'en soit le prix. Et aujourd'hui elle le payait amèrement.

Alors s'ils arrêtent,

Moi je n'existe plus.


	2. We are a mess

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Avant que vous ne lisiez ce premier chapitre j'aimerai vous informer de certain détails. Le caractère des personnages est OOC, c'est volontaire et j'espère que cela ne vous perturbera pas trop et le texte en italique fait référence au passé. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attend avec impatience vos commentaires.**

**Chichichi**

* * *

><p><strong>We are a mess<strong>

**x**

**x**

**x**

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**  
><strong>Leading you down into my core<strong>  
><strong>Where I've become so numb without a soul<strong>  
><strong>My spirit sleeping somewhere cold<strong>  
><strong>Until you find it there and lead it back home<strong>

**(Wake me up)**  
><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><strong>Call my name and save me from the dark<strong>  
><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>  
><strong>Bid my blood to run<strong>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><strong>Before I come undone<strong>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><strong>Save me from the nothing I've become<strong>

**Now that I know what I'm without**  
><strong>You can't just leave me<strong>  
><strong>Breathe into me and make me real<strong>  
><strong>Bring me to life<strong>

**Evanescence-Bring me to life**

* * *

><p>-Il suffit que je parte deux semaines ! Deux petites semaines ! Juste deux petites semaines de merde pour que vous ruinez tout à néant ! Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée du nombre de vacance que j'ai eu en six ans ? Aucune et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je passais mon temps à planifier le moindre détail de votre vie ! Et pour une fois, la seule et unique fois où je peux enfin penser à moi-même, il faut que Sakura se retrouve dans le coma ! Et bien évidement, comme si c'était trop demandé aucun de vous deux ne veux me dire ce qui c'est réellement passé !<p>

Une fois son monologue terminé, Anko Mitarashi, renifla dédaigneusement et rehaussa sa paire de lunette Gucci sur le sommet de son crâne. Manager de leur groupe depuis des années, elle avait supporté leur écart, géré leur conflit et arrangé mainte fois leur discordance. C'est donc furieuse qu'elle les avait réunis dans un l'hôtel prés de l'hôpital-évidement dans la meilleure chambre-et qu'elle essayait de résonner les deux seuls membres du groupe qui avaient accepté de la suivre jusqu'ici.

-De plus, rajouta t-elle en étirant ses lèvres parées d'un gloss rosé en une grimace affreuse, quelqu'un a laissé s'ébruiter le fait que Sakura avait tenté de se suicider et maintenant, il y a une horde de journaliste qui attendent en bas de l'hôpital, prêt à dévoiler le premier ragot qui leur offrira la Une des magazines!

Anko s'agaça rapidement du silence insistant et perchée sur ses Jimmy Choo de quinze centimètre se mit à faire les cents pas.

-Je comprend que vous soyez perturbés, Sakura est à deux doigts de rendre l'âme et Naruto n'est pas loin de la rejoindre, mais serait-ce vraiment trop demandé que l'un de vous deux finisse par me dire la vérité ? Que je puisse réparer vos dégâts avant que tout ne se finissent en fiasco international ?

Encore une fois, ses questions obtinrent aucune réponse aucune attention. Dans cette spacieuse chambre d'hôtel, une aura froide et morbide se dégageait de Tayuya assise sur une chaise en velours et de Kiba debout les yeux rivés sur le ciel nuageux.

-Ecoutez, je comprends tout à fait que vous n'ayez pas envie de me mettre au courant de vos petites histoires personnelles, qui au final ne regarde que vous, mais quand il s'agit de l'avenir de tout le groupe-et surtout de ma carrière- j'aimerai qu'on me prenne un peu -beaucoup- en considération !

Sa voix était perçante, railleuse, dérangeante. Elle aurait dû les agacer, les faire réagir mais rien ne semblait les enlever de leur état léthargique. Prise d'une rage soudaine, Anko s'approcha de Kiba et s'accrocha à son épaule avant qu'il ne se dégage brutalement et la foudroie du regard.

-Ah, finalement, t'es vivant, j'avais presque cru que t'avais rendu l'âme ! Ironisa t-elle mauvaise.

-Fiche moi la paix, grinça t-il.

-Pas tant que vous m'aurez donné tout les détails, rétorqua t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et le défiant du regard.

Malgré son assurance, elle recula légèrement lorsqu'elle vit les poings de Kiba se fermer imperceptiblement. Il la dévisageait avec une telle acerbité, qu'elle baissa les yeux et se mit à scruter Tayuya qui leur tournait le dos.

-Tu sais déjà tout, bordel alors arrête de me faire chier !

Et puis il était parti, claquant la porte, la laissant pantoise et furax. Comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton ? Alors qu'elle essayait encore une fois de tout arranger ? De réparer les pots cassés . Et puis quand il affirmait qu'elle savait tout c'était complètement faux. Ils lui avaient juste dit que Naruto l'avait trouvé nue, dans son appartement, les veines ouvertes, baignant dans son propre sang. L'eau du bain débordant, mouillant ses cheveux, participant à l'hécatombe. Ça c'était les faits. Il s'agissait d'un tiers de la vérité. Elle , elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle saute dans un jet-privé pour les secourir d'une nouvelle crise alors qu'elle sirotait un cocktail sur les plages merveilleuse d'Haiti ? Pourquoi alors que The Enemy, arrivait au top des tops, qu'ils étaient devenu le groupe préféré des japonais, des coréens et qu'ils avaient même réussi à se faire aimer des chinois, Sakura décide de tout faire couler ? Pourquoi alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de conquérir le monde, elle décidait de mettre fin à sa vie ?

Anko se dirigea vers Tayuya et la secoua par les épaules. Celle-ci sursauta et la dévisagea complètement perdue.

-Toi, tu vas te réveiller, et tu vas assumer toutes vos conneries ! Je veux que tu me donnes une bonne raison pour laquelle, la diva est eut envie de nous foutre dans la merde pour que je décommande votre tournée au Etats-Unis ?

Tayuya cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, s'éclaircit la gorge et se dégagea de la poigne du manager. Sans un mot, elle fonça dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma à double tour. Elle ignora les reproches d'Anko, ses coups contre la porte, et ses insultes titanesques. Prise de tremblement intensif, elle agrippa au rebord du lavabo en marbre et enfonça ses doigts contre la pierre polie jusqu'à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Dans sa tête, la seule parole que Kiba lui avait dit depuis le désastre résonné , l'assourdissé.

Tout est de ta faute.

Tout est de ta faute.

Tout est de, tout est de, tout est de, tout est de

-ASSEZ ! Hurla t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. LA FERME !

Dans la chambre Anko cessa immédiatement tout piaillement et colla son oreille contre la porte, attentive au moindre parole de la bassiste. Elle soupira en constatant que la jeune femme n'était pas prête à lui donner la moindre explication, puisqu'elle semblait de nouveau plongé dans un profond mutisme. En réalité, Tayuya venait de croiser son regard dans le miroir. Et ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur. Là debout, les cheveux en bataille, le regard perçant et un sourire démoniaque au lèvre son double irréel lui soufflait la vérité.

**Tout est de notre faute.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tayuya<strong>_

_-Je prendrais une salade grecque, avec , hum, à combien il est le coca light ?_

_Mécaniquement j'indiquais le prix de cette boisson qui ne fait soi-disant pas grossir et la fille au rouge à lèvre rose bonbon fit la moue. Elle se tourna vers sa copine et sans suit un long débat sur lequel elle hésita longuement. Moi, avec ma casquette de chez MiamMiam, j'attendais patiemment qu'elle se décide. Finalement, elle choisit une bouteille d'eau et me tendit la elles s'en vont en rigolant vivre leurs vies de jolie petite bourgeoise et moi je reste là, à réciter platement la réplique de ma vie. Toujours les mêmes phrases. Toujours les mêmes mots. Le même public et les mêmes demandes . _

_-Tayuya c'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ?_

_Je relève la tête et croise un regard bleu ciel, brillant et pétillant. Une blonde, au forme voluptueuse me dévisage avec un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Les miennes gercées restaient bêtement fermés, alors qu'Ino Yamanaka m'observe avec un sourire moqueur. _

_-Alors, c'est ça finalement ? Ton heure de gloire ? _

_Elle gloussait stupidement et paraissait heureuse de cette constation. Me voir derrière un comptoir, à prendre les commande et à servir la populace. Ino ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure de plaisir. Me voir au plus bas, alors que je lui avais promis de m'élever jusqu'au étoile, la faisait trembler de joie. Une joie malsaine. Une joie que je lui aurai fait bouffer par les narines._

_-Ta commande ? demandais-je sans me laisser démonter bien que ma voix ne fut qu'un souffle._

_Sans lui demander quoique se soit, elle se mit à se vanter d'avoir été recruté dans une agence de mannequin et elle se mit à parader son sac de marque sous mon nez " un cadeau de la maison " disait-elle. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque sa commande fut prête. C'est à dire dix minutes. Dix minutes, de moi je fais ci, et je fais ça et de je suis bien mieux que toi._

_Et comme si cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus pourrie, notre chef eut la brillante idée d'allumer le poste de radio qui immanquablement résonna dans toute la salle. Évidement, ce fut le groupe le plus en vogue du moment qui occupa la chaîne stéréo. Darkness. J'avais beau serrer les poings, me divertir en dégradant chaque client dans ma tête, trouvant leurs défauts les plus minimes pour les_ _agrandir et les étouffer avec, je ne pouvais pas garder mon sang froid. Pas à chaque fois que j'entendais sa voix. Alors je prie sur moi, et laissa le refrain s'insinuer en moi. C'était la meilleur solution, laisser passer, attendre, ne pas trembler de rage, faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité. Continuer à vivre. Oui c'est ça Tayuya, détends-toi dans ton aphasie._

_-Maman, c'est moi ! _

_Evidemment__, il n'y avait aucune réponse et la maison était dans le noir complet. Seul le bruit de la télévision et les rires enregistrés d'une série télévisé raisonnaient dans toute la maisonnée. Je sais qu'elle était là, allongée sur le sofa, peut-être à ses côtés, Cookie, notre chat . Je savais aussi, qu'elle somnolait, parce que c'est ce qu'elle faisait toute la journée. Elle était sans doute plongée dans ses rêves, et dans ceux ci, elle devait être à table, entouré de toute la famille. Une famille, qui aujourd'hui, n'existe plus. Papa devait être encore là, dans ses rêves les plus fous, à lui dire qu'il l'aime à la folie et que non il ne partira jamais avec la voisine faire le tour de la terre. Et que bien-sur, il prendra soin de nous, restant présent à nos côtés jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et de ne jamais en sortir sans ne plus donner de nouvelle. Je sais, qu'elle a bu, qu'elle a mangé les restes de hier soir, et qu'elle n'a pas pris la peine de m'en laisser de côté. Je sais aussi qu'aujourd'hui, je vais manger seule avec peut-être les ronronnements de Cookie contre ma jambe pour me dire que lui aussi à faim. _

_En passant prés du salon, je constatais que j'avais raison, et qu'elle dort profondément bercé par la voix des acteurs de Bigbang theory. Sans perdre plus de temps à la regarder se détruire, je montais à l'étage et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. J'avais besoin de me laver, d'oublier cette journée . En croisant mon propre regard dans le miroir, je pensa à Ino, qui m'avait dévisageait avec cet ait hautain ce midi. Ma rage, l'emporta sur ma raison, et j'ouvris le robinet brutalement, m'aspergeant d'eau froide, histoire de calmer mes nerfs. _

_Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais je l'avais clairement compris. Je n'étais rien. J'étais restée cette pauvre loque, et avoir mon bac n'avait rien changé à cela. J'étais perdue dans mes rêves utopiques, comprimé dans mon quotidien morbide et j'avais lamentablement échouée. Elle avait gagné dans la grandeur du monde et se rapprochait sans doute de lui, alors que moi je finirai encore et toujours plus bas que la terre._

_Mes vêtements tombèrent sur le sol, et j'entrais dans la douche. J'actionnais le robinet et accompagnais son flot de ma voix. Je chantais pour enlever ma frustration, pour fracasser les murs, pour m'ouvrir de ma bulle. Avant il disait, qu'elle était belle ma voix, que j'étais sa muse. Avant, il m'idolâtrait et m'aurait donné n'importe quoi. Aujourd'hui, je suis au fond du trou et il s'en fout. Il ne me restait que ma voix. Désespérée, je m'arrêtais et fermais les yeux. L'eau s'ancrait dans mes pores, glissait dans mes cheveux, inondait mon âme. Fluide, je la sentais couvrir mon corps tout entier et je me perdis en elle. Lentement, je glissais le long du carrelage pour m'asseoir. L'eau coulait toujours et se confondait avec mes larmes._

_Tant mieux, de toute façon je n'avais pas envie de les voir._

* * *

><p>-Je te préviens que si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte immédiatement , j'appelle la sécurité pour qu'il vienne la défoncer !<p>

Les menaces d'Anko, ne pesaient aucunement aux oreilles de Tayuya qui semblait être devenue complètement sourde. Elle avait les yeux fixés dans les siens. Non plus dans ceux de son autre irréel mais d'elle-même. La lumière de la lampe, dilatant sa pupille, éclairait plus qu'à l'accoutumé ses prunelles déjà dorés. Un jour Kiba lui avait dit qu'elle était chiante mais parce qu'elle avait de jolie yeux il lui pardonnait. Une fois, Sakura lui avait dit qu'elle aimerait bien se noyer dans son regard, parce que la mort de cette manière là ne pouvait qu'être agréable. Naruto, lui-même, lui avait confié que ce qu'il avait regardé chez elle en premier c'était son regard. Ses adorables topazes. Tayuya avait beau scruté, elle n'arrivait pas à y voir une quelconque beauté.

Elle tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était de la pourriture à l'état brute.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto<strong>_

_Nos bouches se fondaient l'une dans l'autre et nos corps étaient complètement soudés. Elle s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme si je la sauverai d'un quelconque naufrage. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ma peau et ma langue jouait avec la sienne quitte à la rendre complètement dingue. Elle gémit sourdement et je l'accompagnais dans son élan. Brutalement, je me retirai. Passionnément, elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, colla son front au mien et ses lèvres se posèrent à la commissure des miennes. Nos regards se croisèrent. Elle était à ma merci. Mienne. Essoufflé, je m'allongea à ses cotés et elle se blottit contre moi. Mon souffle était hachuré, le sien aussi. On pourrait presque ne former qu'un si je le désirais vraiment. _

_**Mais, pour moi elle n'était que**_

_Sa main sur ma hanche me fit frisonner, je la sentis sourire contre ma peau, je sentis ses lèvres siroter ma chaire. Elle voulait surement m'inciter à rester, mais je n'avais aucune envie de prolonger mon séjour avec elle._

_**Parce que pour moi, elle n'était que**_

_Je me retirais du lit complètement déformé par nos ébats, et enfila mon tee-shirt noir ainsi que mon jean sous son regard déçu._

_-Pourquoi tu ne restes jamais ?_

_-Quand t'auras plus honte de moi en public, répliquais-je._

_Ma remarque parut la blessée, car elle fit la moue et se renfrogna. Ses pupilles nacrées, se rétractèrent et elle me jaugea de haut en bas._

_-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était compliqué._

_-Ouais je sais, marmonnais-je._

_Je connaissais la chanson et même par cœur le refrain. Tu n'es pas exactement ce à quoi s'attendent mes parents me dirait-elle et tu n'as même pas idée de ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour éloigner tout individu qui ne conviendrait pas à notre famille continuerait-elle en battant des cils et en prenant une moue attristée. Hinata, a toujours su me dompter. C'est sans doute son caractère, tellement opposé au mien qui ma tout de suite attiré. Je l'avais toujours trouvé belle, douce et délicate. Je n'avais pas compris l'attirance que je provoquais chez elle, puisque je me trouvais impulsif, et téméraire. J'agissais toujours sans réfléchir alors qu'elle par prudence élaborait toujours ses plans à l'avance. Et puis, c'était aussi surtout le fait, avouons-le, qu'elle ne m'était pas destiné qui rendait notre relation aussi pimenté. Elle était issue de la haute bourgeoisie, elle devrait s'enticher d'un riche héritier qui rendrait sa famille heureuse et non pas d'un orphelin des rues comme moi qui s'défonçait de temps à autre. Mais au fond je m'en foutais._

_**Parce qu'elle n'était qu'un échappatoire.** _

_Par pudeur, elle enfila ses sous-vêtement avant de me faire fasse, bien que je l'ai déjà vue des centaines de fois nue, elle n'arrivait jamais à s'assumer totalement devant moi. _

_-Tu viendras demain ? Me demanda t-elle en accrochant ses bras autour de ma nuque caressant de la pulpe de ses doigts ma peau sensible._

_-Mouais pourquoi pas ? La marchandise est plutôt bonne, je devrais en profiter !_

_-Espèce de goujat ! S'écria t-elle amusée en me tapant gentiment sur l'épaule._

_Je laissa un rire sonore s'échapper de mes lèvres, et attrapa son visage entre mes mains. Notre baiser ne dura qu'un instant, car à trop tarder je savais que je ne pourrais pas résister. _

_-Naruto, promets moi que tu seras là demain ? _

_-C'est promis._

_Nous nous quittâmes avec un sourire mutuel et j'enfilais la capuche de mon sweat-shirt avant de pénétrer dans la rue. Je filais à toute allure. _

_Courir. Ne plus faire attention au passant. Saisir au vol quelques visages puis les oublier aussi rapidement que je les avais rencontré. J'adorais ça. J'pourrais mourir juste pour une course. M'essouffler, ne plus rien sentir, être dévidé de toute contrainte et croire que je pourrais m'envoler à force d'aller plus vite, c'est ce qui m'excitais et me rendais heureux réellement. D'ailleurs, j'en avais rien à foutre de ceux que je bousculais, ni de leur plainte excessive. Au contraire, qu'ils crient, qu'ils hurlent, je ne demandais que ça. Au bout du parc, se trouvait des immeubles et ma charmante petite demeure. Un petit studio, qui pouvait à peine contenir un lit et un mini frigo. Je passais ma vie plus à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Je vivais un peu comme un oiseau, ne rentrant au nid que lorsqu'il était temps de se coucher ou dans mon cas de me doucher. La salle de bain était aussi minuscule que la pièce, mais n'ayant pas besoin de multiple accessoire comme l'on les filles, elle me suffisait amplement. _

_La douche terminé, je m'allongeais serein. Bien. La sonnerie de mon portable me tira tout de même de mes pensées et je tâtais le sol de ma main gauche pour prendre l'objet qui s'enquiquinait à ne pas me laisser dormir. Le prénom qui s'afficha me fit lever d'un bond. Je décrocha précipitamment et ferma les yeux en l'entendant._

_-Salut Naruto, c'est Tayuya, ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiba<strong>_

_Lorsque je jouais, j'étais complètement dans mon monde, ailleurs. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi. C'était juste moi et la batterie, moi et les percutions. Moi et ce tamtam qui résonne, résonne, résonne_

_-Bordel mais tu vas arrêter oui ! _

_Ma mère entra en trombe dans ma chambre et se mit à me retirer mes baguettes. Elle hurla que je ne l'entendais pas souffrir, qu'elle en avait marre de se battre pour moi. Pour un bon à rien qui n'avait jamais rien à faire de sa vie, puisqu'il l'avait raté sa vie. Dix huit ans et toujours chez ses parents. Dix huit ans et rien de bon à tirer. Elle se plaignit ma sœur qui s'était barrée avec son mec et qui n'était jamais revenu nous voir, elle se plaignit de mon père qui s'est cassé et qui lui avait laissé les pires fardeaux du monde sur les épaules. Elle pensait à moi. Je le savais. J'aurais presque envie de te dire à haute voix que j'suis désolé de n'être qu'une merde à tes yeux. **Abjection de tes entrailles.**_

_-Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu ne fais rien pour comprendre ! Tu ne comprendras jamais rien !_

_Ma mère me parlait toujours de la même chose. Me bassinait toujours le même refrain incessant. La musique, me permettait alors d'oublier à quel point ma vie était merdique, mais si ma mère ripostait alors je retombais lourdement dans la réalité et je me cassais la gueule sur le sol._

_Alors je sors, j'me casse le plus loin possible d'elle, parce que tant qu'elle était là, la réalité s'écrasait sur ma figure comme une honte._

_De toute façon, j'avais promis à Hinata de la rejoindre. Elle au moins, avec sa douceur, elle m'éloignait de ma mére. Elle m'éloignait du réel. Elle me transportait cette fille juste par sa présence._

_Elle avait dix minutes de retard. Je fixais attentivement la porte du petit café dans lequel je m'étais engouffré et l'attendais impatiemment. Hinata avait beau être ma meilleure amie, elle m'agaçait toujours en m'envoyant une multitude de message " j'arrive" et de finalement jamais pointer le bout de son nez. Elle avait un malin plaisir à jouer avec ma patience, sachant que je lui pardonnais toujours tout. Elle finit par me surprendre en posant ses lèvres sur ma joue et souriante prit place en face de moi._

_-Alors, comment vas-tu mon Kiba ?_

_-Aussi bien que toi on dirait, qu'est-ce qui te mets d'aussi bonne humeur ?_

_Ses yeux pétillèrent malicieusement, mais elle se contenta d'une réponse des plus banales._

_-Mais parce que tu es là ! _

_Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je savais très bien que je n'étais pas à l'origine d'autant de bonheur dans ses yeux. Ni la cause de ce sourire radieux . Et le fait de ne pas en être la cause, provoqua une pointe de jalousie que je me bornais à lui cacher._

_-Sinon, pourquoi as-tu tellement insisté pour me voir aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je._

_-J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu pour ce soir parce que j'ai une surprise pour toi ! _

_Et sans plus de cérémonie elle brandit de son sac à main deux billets de concert que j'observais intrigué.__Darkness. C'était le groupe du moment, réputé pour leur beauté sombre et leur chanson à caractère dérangeant. Il faisait un carton au japon et dans le monde entier. Ils auraient pu être intéressant s'ils n'étaient pas qu'un quelconque boysband. Pour moi ce n'était pas de la musique. Je ne frissonnais pas à leur voix, je ne les écoutais pas sans m'arrêter et la plupart du temps je changeais au plus vite la chaîne de la radio quand ils passaient sur les ondes. Pour moi ils étaient un peu comme la Saint-Valentin, purement commercial._

_-Tu veux que je t'accompagne à ce concert de teenager !_

_-Rho Kiba, ce n'est pas un concert pour adolescent, ils ont dix neuf-ans, et on est pas des ados._

_-Hinata, ceux sont des ados couvert de bouton et les hormones détraquée qui campent deux jours à l'avance devant l'entrée de leur concert pour les mater ! Si tu veux que je t'accompagne à un concert va falloir que tu me trouves de la vrai musique !_

_-Je sais très bien que t'aurais préféré du rock mais actuellement ils n'y en a pas sur le marché, enfin au Tokyo Dome en tout cas, alors que là, c'est ce soir et gratuit ! Allez dis moi oui !_

_Ses cils papillonnèrent et elle posa délicatement sa main sur la mienne. Mon cœur s'emballa comme un con et mes pensées rationnelles s'entremêlèrent pour ne plus être qu'un fouillis incohérent. J'arrivais pas à lui résister, c'était impossible, même pour ça. Pour un truc aussi pourris. Bordel, elle allait me rendre absolument dingue. Dingue et fou à lier._

_-Ok, mais j'te préviens si je me fais bousculer et écraser par une horde de fan hystérique j'me casse direct, c'est compris ?_

_Elle se contenta de sourire de joie et de tendre le bras pour commander une crème glacée._

* * *

><p>Elle se sentait si sale. Si répugnante. Elle n'était qu'immondice, pourriture, moisissure. Alors, elle commença par se laver les mains, elle mit une bonne noisette de savon et les frotta l'une contre l'autre. Elle frotta à s'en déchirer la peau. D'ailleurs, si elle pouvait se l'arracher se serait tellement plus simple, elle serait beaucoup plus propre.<p>

Elle se retrouverait peut-être...

Désespérée de ne pouvoir enlever toute trace d'erreur, Tayuya releva les yeux vers son reflet. L'étrangère qui lui faisait face la dévisageait attristée.

Depuis quand ne se reconnaissait-elle plus ? Depuis quand avait t-elle autant changé ? Son cœur se mit à tambouriner fortement contre sa poitrine, ses mains n'étaient plus que spasmes et tout devenait flou. Elle avait l'impression que les parois de sa gorge se refermaient l'une contre l'autre et qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle agrippa sa main droite à son cou et se cambra jusqu'à ce que son front touche le rebord du lavabo. Il était si froid qu'elle sursauta. Fébrilement, elle passa sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean et en ressortit un tout petit paquet de poudre blanche. Elle l'étala sur sa paume et la respira à plein nez. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver une respiration régulière. Petit à petit sa cage thoracique cessa de s'élever frénétiquement et ses mains de trembler. Le monde commença à tanguer et pourtant elle se sentait divinement mieux. Tellement mieux qu'Anko ne l'inquiété plus, qu'elle n'avait plus peur du réel, de la mort. Alors elle se décida à sortir mais sans prendre la peine de se regarder de nouveau dans le miroir. Avait-elle réellement besoin de voir à quel point elle était tombée aussi bas ?

* * *

><p><strong>Tayuya<strong>

_J'avais le cœur gros comme une montgolfière. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était bien lui qui était là devant moi. Je me rappelais tellement de nos moments passés à squatter le skate-park. On se croyait invincible sur nos planches. Aujourd'hui, c'est d'autre ado, avec d'autre idéaux qui squatte nos places. Il était assis sur un banc et fumait tranquillement. J'avais tellement envie de lui dire à quel point il m'avait manqué, j'avais tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'étouffer, que je réduisis la distance qui nous séparait en courant vers lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, tellement de chose voudrait sortir de ma bouche mais si peux en sortirent. Juste la nécessité._

_-J'peux avoir une taffe ?_

_Naruto me lança un regard amusé et mouva ses lévres en un adorable sourire en coin. Il fouilla dans la poche de son jean et me tendit son paquet de Marlboro. Je le remerciais et porta la clope à mes lèvres. D'un geste mécanique, il l'alluma pour moi et je m'assis à ses côtés._

_-Donc, on se revoit pas pendant deux ans, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de t'approprier mes clopes._

_Je tournais mes prunelles vers lui et captaient son regard azuré. J'avais oublié à quel point on pouvait facilement se perdre dans ses prunelles. Avec quelle facilité on pouvait se faire avoir par ses fossettes et son air innocemment taquin. J'avais oublié qu'il avait été mon meilleur ami. _

_-Je ne changerai jamais, dis-je pour ma défense et puis je sais que t'en as toujours sur toi..._

_-Ouais c'est ça ! _

_Il se mit à rigoler et comme avant je me laissais entraîner par le son de sa voix. Il m'avait manqué ce con. Merde. Tellement._

_-Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_Je savais qu'il allait finir par me poser cette question. J'attardais mon regard sur des garçons en roller qui nous passaient devant et prit une bouffée de cigarette. _

_-J'avais finit par me rendre compte que tu me manquais._

_-Wahou incroyable ! _

_-Rigole pas, j'suis sincère ! Et tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu aujourd'hui, Ino Yamanaka dans toute sa splendeur !_

_Il fronça les sourcils et tira une taffe._

_-Qui ?_

_-Tu sais Ino, cette pouffiasse au lycée !_

_-Y'en avait des tonnes de pouffiasse à l'époque chérie._

_-Celle avec qui t'as couché en camp de vacance en troisiéme._

_-Ah elle. Ouais j'm'en souviens, elle avait de gros seins._

_-T'es vraiment qu'un porc ! Fis-je faussement outrée en lui tapant l'épaule, ce qui lui fit plus rire que mal._

_Son rire cristallin se mit à résonner fortement et c'est à ce moment là que je sus aussi que je lui avais manqué. Parce que c'était inévitable. Alors, pendant qu'il rigolait, le cœur léger, j'en profitais pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. _

_-Et puis je l'ai entendu aujourd'hui. Sasuke._

_Il s'arrêta soudainement et tourna brusquement son visage vers moi . Son regard s'est assombrit et je savais qu'il allait se renfermer, mais j'en avais plus qu'assez de tout garder pour moi. J'avais besoin de partager ma peine. J'avais besoin de lui._

_-Tu te souviens quand on croyait qu'un jour on y arriverait, tout les trois qu'on deviendrait des étoiles, continuais-je, je m'en suis souvenue et j'ai eu envie de vomir en me rendant compte que je finirai ma vie à servir dans un stupide resto-bar !_

_-Tayuya, j'ai pas envie d'en parler._

_-Mais moi si ! Moi j'en ai envie !_

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi t'as pas gardé tes souvenirs de merde avec toi ? Pourquoi tu t'es pas étouffé avec ?_

_-Parce que je me suis souvenue de ta voix._

_L'orage qui avait vibré dans ses yeux s'étaient petit à petit dissipé et il me dévisageait avec une surprise feinte._

_-Chante pour moi Naruto._

_Il fronça les sourcils et se prit la tête entre les mains. Je savais que je lui demandais de remuer des plaies, je savais que c'était inapproprié, mais je voulais tellement l'entendre. Je ne supportais plus celle de Sasuke qui emplissait les postes de radio, je voulait la vrai, celle qui était resté réel à mes yeux._

_-La prochaine fois appelle moi quand t'auras vraiment quelque chose d'intelligent à me dire !_

_Et sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, il s'en alla au pas de course. Je l'observais scandalisée qu'il me refuse mon caprice. Il ne m'avait jamais dit non, parce qu'il savait que j'adorais l'entendre. _

_-NARUTO !_

_Hurler son prénom ne servait à rien, comme une flèche il s'était déjà dissipé dans la continuité du paysage. Mes poings se serrèrent et mes larmes coulèrent. J'étais encore une fois définitivement seule._

* * *

><p>À peine eut-elle ouvert la porte qu'Anko fondit sur elle comme une louve mais se rétracta à la seconde où elle croisa les perles topazes la percuter sans pitié.<p>

-J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler la sécurité, mais merci seigneur, ça fait six ans que j'ai compris comment tu fonctionnes, faut toujours que tu t'isoles pour gérer tes conflits intérieurs.

Si Anko l'avait traité de folle, de dérangée ou de détraquée cela aurait du pareil au même. Il y régnait toujours dans sa voix cette touche d'ironie, cet air dégradant, presque méprisant qu'elle utilisait pour lui parler. Comme si elle était trop stupide au point de ne pas comprendre son discours réprobateur.

-Et bien rassures toi Anko, parce que tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de nos misérables vies.

-Ah ouais et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que t'es viré.

C'est vrai Anko n'avait pas tort Sakura c'était la diva du groupe. C'était celle qui faisait tout chambouler avec ces caprices recherché à la dernière minute. C'était celle que personne ne comprenait. C'était celle qui voulait toujours avoir avant la lune, le soleil brûlant mais ce n'était pas la plus exécrable...

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Vous n'êtes rien sans moi !

-Ah oui, alors c'est ce qu'on verra, en attendant Anko, va profiter de tes vacances à la con à Haiti, ça te redonnera des couleurs vu que t'es blanche comme un cul !

La manager ouvrit bêtement la bouche, écarquillant ses prunelles foncées, estomaquée des paroles de celle qu'elle avait aidé à s'élever.

-Oh et pendant qu'on y est, rajouta Tayuya avant de quitter la chambre, ton mec j'l'ai baisé.

...non car Tayuya était la plus impitoyable.


	3. We falling to pieces

**Réponses**** aux reviews **

**et en même temps merci à tout les deux de me commenter depuis le début :)**

**Izusu Hime : Merci , je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plait et je suis vraiment désolée d'être une crotte de margouillat en orthographe, je t'assure que j'essaye de m'améliorer. Les flashbacks, c'est un peu le principe de cette histoire, y'en aura beaucoup, donc j'espére que cela ne gênera pas trop ta lecture et que tu continueras à me lire.**

**niko62460 : Merci pour ton commentaire, heureuse que ça te plaise, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>We falling to pieces<strong>

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Angel Hazel- A tribe called**

**Sia - Eyed of the needle**

**Kris Allen - Lost**

**x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

><p>-Tu sais déjà tout bordel alors arrête de me faire chier !<p>

La porte s'était refermée brusquement derrière lui alors qu'il marchait rapidement vers l'ascenseur. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, il serra et délia les poings pour contenir la colère qui lui dévorait les veines. Bordel de merde. Il avait été à deux doigts de lui faire manger ses lunettes de soleil Gucci et d'écraser son parfait petit nez à 550 000 000 yens contre le mur le plus proche. Alors lorsqu'elle avait osé le défier de ses yeux perçants, le narguant dans toute sa splendeur, il avait littéralement explosé. Comme une bombe. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et ses paumes moites auraient frappé n'importe quoi, n'importe qui. Alors que l'ascenseur atteignait le quatrième étage, il frappa le mur de son poing, ignorant le craquement sonore de ses doigts contre la surface plane et la douleur qui augmentait par accoup. Qu'elle augmente cette intruse, ce virus, qu'elle le rende complètement fou. Prit de folie, tout acte stupide de sa part sera plus facilement excusable. C'est donc avec une main meurtrie qu'il pénétra dans l'ascenseur.

Septième étage.

Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents, souffla bruyamment.

Sixième étage.

Son portable sonna et brusquement il le fracassa sur le sol sans prendre la peine de voir qui l'avait appelé.

Cinquième étage.

Sa respiration était toujours incontrôlable, ses poings toujours solidement fermés.

Quatrième étage.

Il reprit un peu de contenance, posa son front contre la porte.

Troisième étage.

Se pencha par terre, ramassa le téléphone, émit un soupir.

Deuxième étage

Constata les dégâts, l'écran était rayé de toute part, mais s'allumait encore, il le fourra machinalement dans sa poche

Premier étage

Il fit craquer sa nuque, passa sa main dans son blazer Jhon Varvatos et enfila sa paire de Ray Ban. Dans le hall de l'hôtel les clients s'arrêtaient dans sa direction, murmuraient à voix basse, s'extasiaient et sortaient leurs portables tirant en toute discrétion un cliché de lui. Sans leur accorder la moindre importance Kiba s'approcha du réceptionniste qui hoqueta nerveusement face à lui et lui ordonna de lui ramener sa voiture. Celui-ci attrapa d'un geste mécanique le combiné et téléphona au voiturier. Deux gardes du corps tout droit sortit de Matrix, s'approchèrent de la rock star alors que celui-ci s'avançait vers les portes automatiques. De là, il voyait une foule de journalistes, micro et magnétophone en main, appareil photo autour du cou, le scruter avidement prêt à la chasse. Ses deux gardes du corps se placèrent devant lui et franchirent le seuil. Kiba fut littéralement assailli par une vague -ou plutôt un tsunami- de flash. Les crépitements des appareils photos tournoyaient autour de lui, des micros apparurent comme par magie sous son nez et tous hurlaient son prénom pour attirer son attention.

"Kiba est-ce vrai que Sakura est dans un état critique !?"

Il fonça dans la foule, protéger par ses gardes du corps, bousculé de gauche à droite.

"A-t-elle fait une fausse couche ou est-ce réellement une tentative de suicide !?"

Ils se pressèrent de plus en plus contre lui, criant à tue-tête son prénom.

"Pourquoi gardez-vous le silence ?! "

" Sakura ne supporterait-elle plus la gloire ?!"

Une journaliste plus hardie que les autres, passa férocement son bras entre les corps musculeux de ceux qui étaient censés le protéger et lui empoigna l'avant-bras.

"Étiez-vous amants ? L'aviez-vous trompé ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est suicidée ?!"

Pour seule réponse, il lui offrit son majestueux doigt d'honneur .

"Kiba, s'il vous plait Kiba, est-il vrai que votre groupe va se séparer !?"

La foule avait beau se congestionné contre lui, il n'en arriva pas moins jusqu'à sa Porsche. Prenant brusquement la clé que lui tendait le voiturier, il y pénétra rapidement et démarra au quart de tour. Les mains crispées sur le volant, il attendit d'avoir franchi l'interception qui le mènerait vers l'autoroute pour poser sa tête contre le siège et soupirer d'aise. Il ne savait pas où il allait, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il voulait juste respirer, il voulait juste s'échapper, il voulait juste oublier.

100 Kilomètre heure.

Il dépassa plusieurs voitures par la gauche et alluma la radio. Il écouta sans grande attention Angel Hazel, rapper à la vitesse de la lumière pendant trois minutes et cinquante-six secondes, avant de changer de station.

120 kilomètre heure.

Il enleva ses lunettes de soleil et les balança sur le siège avant. Le présentateur de TokyoRJ 13, se mit à parler avec l'un des auditeurs qui souhaitait plus que tout au monde écouter le tout nouveau titre de The Enemy.

130 kilomètre heure.

À l'entente du nom de leur groupe, sa mâchoire se crispa, ses mains se refermèrent sur le volant et puis il entendit Sakura entamer _Eyed of the needle._ Il appuya un peu plus fortement sur l'accélérateur.

****Take me down**  
><strong>_Descends-moi_**  
><strong>I'm feeling now<strong>  
><strong>_Je ressens à présent_**  
><strong>And if I move on<strong>  
><strong>_Et si je continue_**  
><strong>I admit you're gone<strong>  
><strong>_J'admets que tu es parti_**  
><strong>And I ain't ready<strong>  
><strong>_Et je ne suis pas prête_

Atteignant les 140 km/h, il se demanda ce que sa ferait s'il mourrait. Aurait-il mal ? Verrait-il sa vie défiler devant ses yeux ? Entendrait-il des voix qui le conduire vers l'au-delà ? Y avait-il déjà un au-delà ? Si non, resterait-il seul sur cette terre invisible aux yeux de tous ? Succomberait-il à sa propre solitude ?

****You're locked inside my heart**  
><strong>_Et tu es enfermé dans mon cœur_**  
><strong>Your melody's an art<strong>  
><strong>_Ta mélodie est un art_**  
><strong>I wont let the terror in, I'm stealing time <strong>  
><strong>_Je ne laisserai pas la terreur entrer, je vole le temps_**  
><strong>Through the eye of the needle<strong>  
><strong>_À travers le chas de l'aiguille_

Et puis comme à chaque fois que la voix de Sakura emplissait ses tympans, il se calmait automatiquement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiba<strong>_

_Le Tokyo Dome était plein à craquer de fan hystérique au bord de la crise cardiaque. J'entendais plus leurs cris que les paroles des chanteurs. Ils étaient cinq à se déhancher, à chanter sur la scène à tendre le bras vers la foule. À côté de moi, Hinata hurlait et sautait sur place. Le sol tremblait et tout autour de moi n'était plus que mouvement désordonné. Hinata répétait en écho leur parole, comme les 55 000 fans qui brandissaient leur téléphone, capturant l'instant, d'un seul clic._

_J'devrais être impressionné, mais la seule chose qui m'fous les boules, c'est de savoir que des inconnus à la gueule refaite attisent bien plus l'admiration d'Hinata que moi qu'elle connait depuis des années. Je trouvais leur parole creuse, je trouvais leur voix banale, je trouvais leur art fantomatique, automatique, robotique. Darkness était à moitié composé de chinois, de coréen et de japonais pour attirer le maximum de public étranger. Tous vêtue de noir, tous sombres et charismatiques, tous tout droit sortit d'un film. C'était pas de la musique pour moi, c'était de la merde en or._

_Adossé au mur recouvert d'un poster géant du groupe Darkness, je regardais Hinata rejoindre les fans -majoritairement constitué de fille- prés de la porte des artistes, là où ceux-ci mimeraient l'étonnement et souriraient faussement. Je la regardais s'exciter avec des filles qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, je la regardais sourire, se mordre la lèvre inférieur de plaisir, ses yeux scrutant avidement la porte. Je ne devrais pas être jaloux d'une star, parce que je savais que c'était pas réellement vrai ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était juste une admiration superficielle, c'était juste pour sortir du quotidien, se mêler à la foule humaine. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les envier. Avec leur brushing parfaits, leurs vêtements de luxe, leurs sourires travaillaient à la pose prés, et tout ce qui font d'eux des stars commerciale. Des faux bad-boy à la Edward Cullen. Et alors que je me morfondais profondément, dieu sembla avoir eu pitié de moi._

_-J'comprend vraiment pas ce qu'elle leur trouve ! S'exclama un mec._

_Intrigué qu'une personne pense comme moi, je me tournais vers un couple, adossé eux-aussi au mur à quelques mètre seulement de ma personne . _

_-C'est vrai quoi, même moi j'l'ai aime pas et pourtant je suis..._

_-C'est parce que toi, tu vois toujours ce qui est réel, l'interrompit la fille à ses côtés._

_Je détournai mon regard d'eux, ne voulant pas paraître non plus pour un sans gêne et sourit comme un con. Finalement, je n'étais pas le seul à faire preuve de bon sens. C'était rassurant. Alors que remerciais le seigneur pour ne pas avoir crée que des fans inconditionné de ce groupe minable, des cris aiguës se mirent à me transpercer les tympans. Inutile de préciser qui venait de faire son entrée parmi les mortels. Je soupirai d'agacement face à l'attitude puéril de ses jeunes femmes. C'était tellement ridicule et stupide de s'extasier sur du plastique, alors qu'ailleurs, dans la vrai vie, y'a des mecs comme moi qui ne demande qu'un peu d'attention. Se détacha du groupe, une jeune fille au cheveux brun, mais il ne s'agissait pas de ma Hinata, elle je ne la connaissais pas. Elle se dirigea vers moi, enfin non, plutôt vers eux, ceux qui comme moi avait comprit , enfin je crois, la véritable valeur de la musique._

_-Bordel les gars ,il m'a touché la main ! IL M'A TOUCHE LA MAIN !_

_Je me mordais la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas hurler de rire face à son attitude hystérique, alors que le garçon auquel elle s'était adressée riait franchement aux éclats._

_-Tenten ne me dis pas que tu ne te laveras plus jamais la main de ta vie ?_

_-Non Lee , je vais la faire plastifier, me l'arracher du bras et l'encadrer ! T'es bête ou quoi ! Je suis fan, mais je ne suis pas folle !_

_-C'est pourtant pas ce que tu sembles transmettre, espèce de tarée !_

_Ils s'embrouillaient amicalement et passèrent devant moi sans me prêter aucune attention. Alors que je portais ma main à ma nuque, prit d'un picotement soudain, je croisais le regard de celle que je n'avais entendu qu'une seule fois suivre ses amis turbulents. Notre échange visuel ne dura que quelque secondes mais ce fut assez pour que ses yeux d'un vert anis me foudroient de toute part. De toute ma vie je n'avais jamais vu autant de..._

_-KIBA REGARDE CA !_

_Hinata me planta sous le nez son disque dédicacé._

_-J'arrive pas à y croire, Sasuke Uchiwa a signé mon album ! Sasuke Uchiwa a signé mon album !_

_-Ouais c'est génial, marmonnais-je peu enthousiaste._

_Alors, que je détournais mon regard d'Hinata, je constatai qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Hinata glissa alors sa main dans la mienne pour me tirer vers la sortie et j'oubliais alors le regard emplie de froideur de la fille aux yeux de jade._

* * *

><p>Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient tout juste de l'engloutir, quand Anko, réalisant enfin l'énormité de la situation sortit en trombe de la chambre et lui hurla son injure fétiche.<p>

-SALOPE !

Tayuya esquissa un sourire malgré elle. Cette insulte ne la touchait même plus. C'était tellement petit, tellement naturel maintenant. Elle recula jusqu'au fond de la cage d'ascenseur et regarda les étages descendre un à un. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir Valentino, elle médita longuement.

La première fois qu'Anko l'avait traité de salope, c'était lorsqu'elle s'était saoulée jusqu'à en perdre la raison durant l'une de ses soirées mondaines et qu'elle avait vomi sur la robe Elie Saab de son manager.

La seconde fois, fut lorsqu'Anko lui avait ordonné de se rendre d'urgence au studio d'enregistrement et que par pure caprice, elle avait prit la direction de l'aéroport s'improvisant des vacances à Miami .C'était par skype que sa manager l'avait insulté dans plus de dix langues différentes.

La troisième fois, complètement défoncée elle lui avait roulé une pelle, et avait tellement enfoncé sa langue dans sa gorge qu'Anko avait failli s'étouffer. Et puis il y eu une septième, une dixième et même une quarante-septième fois.

Alors, maintenant, cette insulte raisonnait plutôt comme une routine, un bonjour aurait eu le même effet. Faire chier le monde était devenu d'une banalité morbide tout compte fait. Faire chier Anko, par contre, c'était toujours jouissif.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto<strong>_

_Elle se foutait de ma gueule. Elle insistait pour que je vienne, pour que je me déplace juste pour elle et puis enfin lorsque j'étais là, elle commençait à me chauffer à sa manière avant de s'endormir sous mes caresses. Est-ce que sérieusement j'étais si mauvais que ça ? Non, parce que sinon, elle en redemanderait pas autant. Sans douceur, je la réveillai et elle soupira de mécontentement._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _

_-Ça se voit pas, dit-elle d'une voix endormie._

_-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu hier soir pour avoir l'air d'un zombie ? Tu vois d'autre mec que moi ? Je ne te suffit pas ? _

_Elle sursauta et me regarda soudainement attentive à mes paroles. Moi, je me mord le creux de la joue pour mettre emporté aussi facilement. Parce que maintenant, elle va croire que je suis jaloux. Elle va croire que je veux plus que ça. Alors, que moi, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux. _

_-Ouais et super canon en plus, osa t-elle me dire plongeant son regard dans le mien m'empêchant de penser correctement._

_-Vraiment ? Je feins d'être vexé et me dégageai de ses bras pour m'allonger sur le côté._

_Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule et soupira de bien-être._

_-J'étais à un concert, hier soir, murmura t-elle d'une voix endormie, tu m'excuseras de ne pas porter la totalité de mon attention sur toi aujourd'hui._

_-Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?_

_-Parce que j'aime être avec toi, dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, je dors mieux quand t'es là._

_Dormir sérieusement. Attend, elle était sérieuse là. J'devrais me casser. Jouer la comédie. Rager. Pourtant je restais quand même. Je ne bougeais pas alors que petit à petit elle sombrait dans les bras de Morphée._

_-Et qui est donc la cause de ton sommeil en retard ? Demandais-je en essayant d'exagérer mon agacement._

_-C'était les Darkness, murmura t-elle avant de rajouter entre deux bâillements, et ils étaient géniaux je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne les aimes pas._

_La c'était certain. Elle. Se. Foutait. De . Ma . Gueule. Elle, Hinata Hyuga majeur de sa promotion, étudiant comme une force née, toujours intéressée par le savoir que par la connerie, était allée voir une pareil immondice !_

_-Et puis, il est tellement chou Sasuke, me chuchota t-elle à oreille dans le but de me rendre jaloux._

_Jaloux non. Amer oui. Mais pas à cause d'elle. Pas à cause d'une connerie pareil, non c'était beaucoup plus profond que ça. Soudain, j'avais l'impression que la fille que je baisais ne m'appartenait qu'à moitié, qu'une partie d'elle ne pensait qu'à l'autre. L'autre. Ouais, cet enfoiré de première._

_À ce nom, une vague de souvenir acerbe me revint en mémoire et sa compagnie ne me fut plus aussi plaisante. Au contraire, je la trouvai presque froide. J'aimerai lui en vouloir mais après tout elle ne savait rien de mon histoire. _

_-Où est-ce que tu vas ? S'écria t-elle alors que je m'habillais rapidement._

_-Prendre l'air._

_-Mais tu m'avais promis que.._

_-Ouais ben, j'veux bien tenir mes promesses quand elles en valent vraiment la peine._

_Et alors qu'elle me suppliait de rester je me dirigeai vers la porte de sortie. Mais à peine ais-je eu la main sur la poignée, qu'elle m'entoura le torse de ses bras et plongea son visage dans mon dos._

_-Reste, s'il te plait._

_Et là, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, je me retournai et m'emparai de ses lèvres charnues. Ses mains se perdirent dans mes cheveux et là je sus très bien que j'allais rester._

_Parce qu'au fond même si je ne voulait pas l'admettre devant elle, je savais qu'elle me détenait entièrement ._

* * *

><p>Il tourna la clé, fit chauffer le moteur de la limousine, serra la cravate de son uniforme et réajusta le rétroviseur. Asuma avait quarante cinq ans et il avait passé la moitié de sa vie à travailler pour des stars. Dans ses débuts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de blâmer ces personnes qui se croyaient supérieurs aux autres juste parce qu'ils baignaient dans le luxe. Mais depuis peu, l'image superficielle qu'il se faisait d'eux avait littéralement changé. En particulier depuis qu'il était devenu le chauffeur personnel de The Enemy depuis maintenant six ans. Pourtant il n'avait jamais vraiment échangé avec eux. Juste des "bonjours" ou "bonsoirs" ou encore " Où désiriez-vous aller ?" bref, ce que tout employé devait échangé avec leur employeur. Mais Asuma, il pouvait pas s'empêcher de les observer. Pas tellement en tant que rock-star, mais en tant qu'humain. Et bien qu'il avait maintes fois ramené Tayuya au bord du coma éthylique, Kiba entouré de sulfureuse jeune femme qu'il ne revoyait plus jamais, Naruto euphorique et défoncé après avoir injecté une multitude de substance qu'il préférait ignorer, il savait très bien que ces jeunes gens n'étaient pas les plus heureux du monde. Il la voyait sans aucune difficulté, cette solitude qui les dévorait, cette gloire qui les étouffait et surtout chez la plus jeune. Sakura était la plus silencieuse, la plus calme. Elle avait toujours la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans la l'esprit de cette jeune femme ? Ce mystère planant continuellement sur sa personne le brûlait de curiosité. Alors lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, sans raison apparente, l'envie de questionner leur manager avait été insoutenable. Mais Anko n'était pas commode et il préférait faire affaire avec un lion affamé depuis trois jours que cette femme pour qui le business passait bien avant les sentiments.<p>

Il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre encore un peu plus dans ses pensées que la portière s'ouvrit à la volé et que la tignasse rosée de Tayuya n'apparaisse. Elle balança ses cheveux vers l'arrière, et renversa sa tête sur le siège en cuir.

-Où allons nous aujourd'hui mademoiselle ?

Dans le rétroviseur, il rencontra les topazes assombrit de la bassiste. Elle mouva lentement ses lèvres peinte en rouge sang et ordonna :

-A l'appartement de Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Tayuya<strong>

_Si je m'attendais à ça. Je croyais qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir, vu la scène qu'il m'avait faite il y a de cela trois jours. Pourtant c'était bien lui. C'était bien mon Naruto, assit dans un vieux fauteuil du garage de ma mère à raccorder nos vielles guitares qu'on avait décidé d'abandonner depuis deux ans._

_-Est-que je..._

_-Non, me coupa t-il sans que je ne puisse finir de poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres._

_-Ok, mais tu pourrais au moins me dire pourquoi tu..._

_-Tayuya , la ferme !_

_J'aurai dû grimacer ou même l'insulter et lui faire regretter ses paroles, mais j'étais tellement contente qu'il soit là avec moi, que je me contentais de sourire de toute mes dents. _

_J'attendis patiemment qu'il termine sa besogne et qu'il me tende ma guitare. J'observais presque admirative, ses doigts glisser sur les cordes, reprendre la place qu'ils leurs étaient donné et retrouvé ce son si particulier qui enjolivaient mes oreilles._

_Je l'accompagnais, sans trop m'emporter, essayant de retrouver un certain calme par la douceur de notre mélodie. Sans prévenir, tout naturellement, il se mit à chanter et mon cœur fit un bond. J'avais oublié à quel point sa voix était merveilleuse, rauque et si particulière. Je me contentais de jouer pour ne pas perturber cette voix que j'avais tant désirer entendre. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il me fallut quelques secondes pour m'en remettre._

_-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'vais finir par croire que t'es amoureuse de moi !_

_-Mais c'est le cas ! Je suis absolument amoureuse de ta voix ! Et tu l'as toujours su ! Si je pouvais détacher tes cordes vocales de ton corps et les garder que pour moi, ce serait juste merveilleux !_

_-T'es qu'une grosse malade !_

_Malade de toi oui, ça c'est sur._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto<strong>_

_Tayuya me tendit la clope qu'elle venait d'allumer et je la pris entre mes doigts. À ma seconde bouffée, je dédaignais enfin porter mon regard sur sa personne qui me fixait attentivement. Je devinais sans peine ce qu'elle allait me dire. Je la connaissais par cœur._

_-Si tu savais comme ça fait du bien._

_-De m'entendre chanter ?_

_Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête, et je prie sur moi pour ne pas me moquer d'elle. Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas le moment. On ne s'était pas retrouvé depuis des années dans ce garage pourri à chanter comme deux cons et bordel ça m'avait manqué. _

_-Je pensais que ça me ferait plus mal que ça, avouais-je, d'être là et de remuer le couteau dans la plaie._

_-C'est une douleur supportable, dit-elle en s'allumant une cigarette, agréable même._

_-J'ai toujours su que t'étais maso !_

_-Va crever Naruto !_

_Sans qu'on s'en rende compte, on avait repris nos vielles habitudes, nos chamailleries nous prirent cinq minutes avant que finalement on se mette à éclater de rire. Ça aussi ça m'avait manqué, de rire à m'en faire tordre les côtes,de rire avec elle tout simplement._

_-Sinon, pourquoi c'était si important pour toi de m'entendre chanter ? _

_-J'avais envie de m'en rappeler._

_Je tirais sur ma clope. Se rappeler de quoi ? De ma voix ? Ouais c'est ça. Se rappeler de ma voix, impliquait implicitement de se remémorer de l'autre. D'un passé qu'on s'était promis d'oublier. Je pense que c'est ce que j'aurai du lui dire, mais elle me semblait si heureuse là sur le coup que je me retins de mes remarques amères._

_-Et ça te fait quoi ?_

_Elle plongea ses yeux clairs dans les miens et me fait un petit sourire taquin._

_-Vraiment du bien. _

_J'avais envie de lui faire une remarque perverse, mais elle me devança ._

_-Sinon, Naruto, je me posais la question comme ça,sans raison apparente mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après tout ce temps ?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiba<strong>_

_-Attend quoi répète ?_

_Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Non, c'est pas possible, j'avais dû mal entendre. Hinata porta à ses lèvres exquisement charnues la paille de son coca et haussa les épaules. _

_-Pitié, dis-moi que j'ai mal compris ! _

_Elle sirota sa boisson tout en me laissant la dévisager incrédule._

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais tout un cinéma, un ami à moi recherche un batteur, et j'ai laissé sous-entendre que tu jouais très bien, et hum, ils veulent te rencontrer._

_-Ils ?_

_-Ouais, ils sont deux et ils désirent former un groupe, un truc comme ça quoi !_

_-Hinata, je...Tu...Je ne joue pas si bien que ça et en plus tu sais que j'aime pas...Enfin que..._

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et pour me calme posa sa main sur ma joue. Si tu savais chérie que quand tu fais ça, ça ne fait qu'affoler les battements de mon cœur tu la retirerais nette._

_-Calme toi ! Ce n'est rien voyons, c'est juste un groupe amateur._

_-Je n'ai aucune envie de faire partit d'un groupe._

_-Mais moi j'en ai envie ! _

_-De quoi tu parles ?_

_Elle retira sa main de ma joue et ses joues prirent une délicate couleur rosée._

_-Ben , j'ai toujours voulu chanter dans un groupe et, hum, tu sais bien que j'suis timide et que j'oserai jamais y aller toute seule, mais si tu viens avec moi alors, alors ça me donnerait beaucoup de courage._

_-Je te donnerai du courage, murmurais-je presque ému que je compte autant pour elle._

_-Oui Kiba, tu es mon meilleur ami, avec toi tout me parait possible._

OoOoO

_Alors c'est lui son "ami". Bordel, si ce mec, ne paraissait pas aussi négligé sur lui-même, avec se pantalon déchiré, se sweat-shirt à tête de mort et ses trois piercing à l'oreille droite il aurait pu proposer sa candidature pour VIP model's. D'ailleurs Hinata le dévore des yeux. Tellement que s'en ait presque gênant et que je regrette presque d'être venu ici._

_-C'est toi Kiba ? Me demanda une fille aux yeux topazes tout en attachant sa tignasse en un chignon négligé._

_-Ouais._

_-Moi c'est Tayuya et lui Naruto, furent les seules présentations qu'elle me donna avant de me montrer d'un mouvement de tête la batterie qui m'attendais sagement._

_Nerveusement je commençai à jouer. Je ne les regardais pas. De toute façon, je ne voyais plus personne. C'était juste moi et le rythme. Lorsque j'eu fini, j'observais mon public. Naruto souriait narquoisement ne détachant pas son regard de la fille au short délavé qui me scrutait intensément._

_-Tu as dit qu'il jouait bien, maugréa Tayuya, il ne joue pas bien..._

_J'crois que mon cœur rate un battement. Je vais vomir._

_-...Il joue comme un dieu s'écria t-elle._

_Ouais, j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque._

_-Toi mec, je sais pas ce que tu fais de ta vie, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui tu vas la vivre avec nous ! _

_Je clignais bêtement des yeux et lui fit un sourire en coin. J'avais jamais vraiment vu quelqu'un adoré autant ma musique, c'était presque attendrissant._

_-Oh mon dieu, c'est génial on est un groupe maintenant ! S'écria mon Hinata ._

_-"On" reprit la fille au yeux d'or avec un sourire crispé. Qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement par "on" ?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tayuya<strong>_

_La fille -qui je suppose vu ses vêtement de marque- était née avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche s'extasia en sautillant._

_-"On", répétais-je agacée alors qu'elle m'ignorait royalement._

_Elle se tourna vers moi et me gratifia d'un sourire immense. Un sourire que j'avais envie de lui faire ravaler._

_-Oui, toi, Naruto, Kiba et moi._

_Un rire sans joie me prit d'assaut et les garçons y compris Miss-parfaite se mirent à me regarder avec les yeux ronds._

_-Et qu'est-ce que tu foutrais dans ce groupe toi ? Demandais-je sèchement._

_Elle haussa les épaules et me balança la réponse la plus naïve et stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu en dix-neuf ans d'existence._

_-Ben, la chanteuse pardi, Naruto ma dit que vous en cherchez une et il m'a aussi dit que j'avais une voix d'or ! _

_J'ignorai le regard mielleux qu'elle lui accorda et son papillonnement incessant de cils à son encontre. Parce que c'était à ce moment précis que j'avais compris que miss-parfaite et moi ne serions jamais amie. Ça se voyait qu'elle avait l'habitude de tout obtenir juste en claquant des doigts, ça se voyait qu'elle n'appartenait pas au même monde que le notre. Je voyais qu'elle sur-kiffait Naruto et qu'elle le tenait lui et Kiba - non le dieu de la batterie - entre ses doigts comme elle tiendrait des chiens en laisse. Mais moi je n'étais pas un mec et donc je ne frissonnais pas face à sa poitrine opulente, face à sont teint frais et perlé, ni face à son sourire doux et innocent . _

_-Une voix en or, hein ? Eh ben vas-y princesse fait nous partager ta voix extraordinaire ! _

_Je croisai les bras, et la fixai dans les yeux. Je la fusillai du regard alors qu'elle rougissait bêtement. Tiens donc, on est timide maintenant._

_-Tu veux être chanteuse et t'es même pas capable de chanter là devant moi ! Pitié vas te faire..._

_Elle m'interrompit en me bassinant une chanson typiquement commerciale, relatant une histoire d'amour stupide. Bref sans réel importance. Naruto me nargua en allumant une cigarette amusé que je ne puisse rien dire vu que miss-parfaite chantait juste. Oui juste, c'est tout. Comme le ferait Selena Gomez ou n'importe qui d'autre._

OoOoO

_Assise sur le vieux canapé, à moitié troué, le menton dans la paume de ma main droite , j'observais Naruto plié soigneusement une cigarette roulé. _

_-T'aurai pu être un peu plus sympas avec elle tu sais, me reprocha t-il sans pour autant relever la tête de son précieux ouvrage._

_-Ça va, ça l'a pas tué, marmonnais-je._

_Il actionna son briquet et tira une taffe avant de me la tendre. Je refusais. J'avais pas envie de partager un truc avec lui, pas depuis que j'avais compris que ses lèvres avaient déjà exploré en profondeur celle de la princesse._

_-Ok, tu boudes, je vois pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? C'est toi qui voulait qu'on forme un groupe et je t'ai trouvé une chanteuse et un batteur ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?_

_-Naruto, parfois j'ai l'impression que tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, quand je te dis que je ne m'entoure que des meilleurs, ce n'est pas une phrase à prendre à la légère ! _

_-Mais Hinata chante super bien !_

_-Tu appelles ça chanter super bien toi ? Certes Naruto ,sa voix est juste mais elle aussi extraordinaire ordinaire. Si j'avais voulu, une pareil voix je me serai contenté de chanter moi-même. Parce que moi je veux la voix ! Celle qui me transpercera, une voix que je pourrais écouter pendant des heures sans m'en lasser, une voix qui me donnerai des frissons..._

_Il m'observa les sourcils froncés, relâchant un soupir désespéré._

_-Moi Naruto, je veux une voix pour laquelle je serai prête à tuer._

_Et là, il éclata d'un rire jaune._

_-Parce que tu crois qu'on va la trouver ? Tayuya, qui voudrait faire partit d'un groupe amateur ? Je sais que t'espère devenir célèbre, et t'élever dans la gloire et finir par l'atteindre pour lui montrer que t'étais pas qu'une merde mais y'a des centaines de groupe qui veulent la même chose et on n'est pas aussi prodigieux qu'eux. Redescend sur terre avant de t'écraser au sol , parce que t'en ressortiras pas indemne._

_Alors il n'y croyait pas. Il pensait que je faisais ça pour jouer, que ce n'était qu'une chimère. Un rêve absurde. _

_-Évidement que je vais la trouver et une bien mieux que celle de ton plan cul ! Lançais-je furieuse tout en me levant brusquement._

_-De quoi tu..._

_-Oh pitié Naruto ça va j'ai très bien compris, tu me crois née de la dernière pluie ou quoi ! Laisse moi t'expliquer trois choses : Premièrement mon chou, ne me prend pas pour une conne, deuxièmement trésors, ressaisis toi où est passé le Naruto que je connaissais qui ne se laissait pas mener par le bout du nez par une gonzesse et troisièmement sucre d'orge ça fait combien de temps que t'es avec cette pouffiasse ?_

_-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Grinça t-il._

_-Assez longtemps pour la défendre en tout cas, mais pas assez pour la présenter comme une potentielle petite amie, d'ailleurs tu devrais t'y mettre, parce que la pauvre elle n'attend que ça, si tu avais vu sa tête quand tu me l'as présenté en me disant qu'elle n'était qu'une "amie", elle était à deux doigts de la syncope._

_-Bordel Tay.._

_-Oh attend j'avais oublié, quatrièmement quand je veux quelque chose je l'obtiens toujours, alors échauffes toi les doigts, parce que je vais la trouver la voix qui nous fera monter jusqu'au étoile, et tu en seras tellement fan que tu me remercieras chaque seconde de ta vie, pour enfin pu avoir un orgasme musical ! _

_Il me fit un sourire narquois et me fusilla de ses yeux anthracite._

_-Si tu me trouve une voix qui serait capable de me paralysé d'admiration Tayuya, alors je te promettrai de me dédier corps et âme dans ce groupe sans avenir mais si au final tu te rends compte que j'avais raison alors tu devras te contenter d'Hinata._

_Nullement impressionnée par sa mise en garde, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et le défiait du regard._

_-Aucun problème, je vais la trouver avant même que tu n'es pu dire "Tayuya toi qui as toujours raison tu devrais être présidente de notre univers " !_

_Et sans que je ne lui laisse le temps de répliquer, je quittais déterminée le garage, sans pour autant savoir où aller. Pourtant je le sens notre âme-sœur n'est pas loin, elle nous attend j'en suis sûre._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tadam ! Hé hé hé ! J'espére que ça vous a plut ! Et puis si non, tant pis ! Dans la semaine, j'ai eu une véritable révélation, pour moi la voix qui corresponderait le mieux à Sakura serait celle de Sia. J'adore cette chanteuse, je suis complétement fan, et je voulais absolument l'associer à ma chanteuse préférée. Aprés si cela ne vous plait pas, c'est pas mon problé pouvez toujours grâce à votre imagination, imaginer autre chose. L'histoire se déroule au Japon, mais je ne parlerai que de musicien occidentaux parce que je la musique japonaise ne m'intéresse et ne m'inspire pas. Je suis pas douée du tout en orthographe, je sais, j'essaye de m'améliorer, et s'il manque des mots, c'est pas ma faute, je vous le jure. Depuis que j'ai changé d'ordi, j'ai beau avoir un texte parfait sur OpenOffice dés que je le publie, ça me fait des trous pas possible là où il ne devrait pas y en avoir . Du coup, c'est aprés la publication que je rectifier. Bref, c'est chiant. Passons maintenant au petit coup de gueule habituelle, parce que mes très chers petits ou grand lecteur fantomes, vous me décevez énormément ! Je prends vraiment du temps à écrire mes chapitres, à essayer de trouver la tournure parfaite pour mes phrases et vous n'êtes même pas capable de me faire le moindre commentaire. Vous savez, c'est un peu donnant donnant d'écrire une fanfiction. Alors, s'il vous plait, enlever le poil de trois métre de long qui pendouille dans votre petite mains et écrivez moi un commentaire. Constructif ou pas, gentil ou adorable, bref n'importe quoi ( enfin en rapport avec ma fic quoi) ou même racontez moi votre vie ! Bon, là j'avoue ça fait un peu désespérée. Dites le moi, si mes personnages sont crédibles ou pas ! Si vous les aimez, si vous trouvez que j'écris comme un pied, que je devrais me suicider, etc...Sinon, je remercie chaleureusement ceux qui me commente, à chaque fois je vous gratifie d'un YES ! You're the best ! Voilà, voilà j'ai fini mon speech ! Bisou bisou à plouch !<em>**


	4. We'll be dead before the day is done

**_Bonjour à tous ! _**

**_Je ne perds pas de temps en bavardage inutile et je réponds à vos reviews :_**

**_Tiffou : En effet, Tayuya a toujours le même role dans toute les fictions, j'avais voulu qu'elle devienne quelqu'un d'un peu plus important. Je ne peux pas te dire à quel rythme de publication, je n'en sais rien. Je peux être aussi rapide que lente._**

**_niko62460 : Merci pour le compliment ! Même si je pense que je pourrais encore m'améliorer._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>We'll be dead before the day is done<em>**

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_Kat Dahlia - Save it_**

**_Beyonce - Pretty hurts_**

**_Sia - Breath me _**

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

* * *

><p><em>-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?<em>

_-Pardons ?_

_-Si je mourrais tu ferais quoi ?_

_-..._

_-Est-ce que tu serais au moins triste ? _

_-Évidement ! Tu poses de ses questions parfois, t'as bu ou quoi ?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tayuya<strong>_

_-Alors je prendrais un hamburger, avec un hot-dog et deux portions de frite, oh et rajoutez moi aussi deux donuts au chocolat ! _

_-Bordel Lee, tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ?_

_-Bien sûr que oui et ne me regarde pas comme ça Tenten, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de partager !_

_-Espèce de glouton , tu finiras par perdre ta silhouette d'athlète si tu continues comme ça! _

_-Ça c'est mon problème ! Je suis jeune, faut que j'en profite un maximum avant de mourir !_

_-C'est à emporter ou sur place ? Demandais-je haussant légèrement la voix pour qu'ils m'écoutent au lieu de se gueuler dessus._

_-Sur place ! Dirent-ils d'un seul homme._

_Moi qui d'habitude ne faisait pas vraiment attention au client, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver son sourire rayonnant et chaleureux. D'ailleurs, c'était bien à moi qu'il le faisait puisqu'il ignorait radicalement sa copine casse-pied qui lui faisait la moral. Il me fixait intensément. Il me regardait pour de vrai. D'habitude les clients, ils en avaient rien à foutre de moi tant qu'ils avaient leur bouffe. Et moi tant que j'avais ma paye. C'était presque agréable de ne pas paraître invisible._

_-Merci beaucoup, me fit-il en prenant le plateau que je lui tendais._

_Et là je suis redescendue brusquement de mon piédestal . Parfois j'étais vraiment doté d'une grande et inutile naïveté. Parce que maintenant qu'il avait obtenu sa bouffe , il ne me regardait plus du tout. Il reniflait bruyamment le sachet de nourriture dont les arômes avaient l'air de le rendre fou. Je me retiens de ricaner. Je n"étais vraiment qu'une pauvre idiote. Il ne me regardait pas pour moi. Il me regardait juste comme celle qui lui permettrait d'atteindre son dû. Arrête de penser que t'es le centre du monde Tayuya, tu n'es pas Hinata après tout._

_-Moi je ne prendrais qu'une salade, commanda la fille qui lui avait reproché sa gourmandise, et une bouteille d'eau._

_-..._

_-Tu ne prends rien toi Sakura ? Demanda la fille qui se tournant vers l'arrière ce qui me permit de voir une jeune fille plongeait dans un livre assez épais._

_-Non, je n'ai pas faim._

_-Putain comment tu fais pour manger presque rien! Moi perso, c'est hors de ma portée autant me demande d'arrêter de respirer, s'écria le garçon._

_Je me retenais de lever les yeux au ciel face au propos du glouton qui me rappelait un peu trop Naruto. Je n'étais pas censée écouter leur conversation, peu passionnante soit-elle, après tout. Ils devaient être lycéen puisqu'ils en portaient l'uniforme. J'esquissais un demi-sourire en repensant à ma période scolaire. Le lycée avait été le moment de toute mes première fois. Première cuite, première clope, première heure de colle, première amour, première déception. C'était le bon vieux temps, quand j'avais encore des rêves pleins la tête, quand je rêvais de me marier avec Sasuke et d'avoir des enfants. Mon dieu mais que j'avais été bête et naïve. Mielleusement naïve. J'avais comparé ma vie à celle de Cendrillon bordel. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui je n'étais pas mariée et n'habitais pas dans un château de princesse. Mon prince charmant c'était barré et nageait en pleine gloire. Moi j'avais à peine assez d'argent pour m'acheter de nouvelle fringue . Et puis de toute façon même si j'avais été Cendrillon, si tu m'avais ramené la chaussure de verre Sasuke, tu peux être sur et certain que je te l'aurai envoyé en plein dans ta gueule. Pas forcément par colère, non plutot pour le simple plaisir de te faire mal. Sale ingrat._

_-T'étais où ?_

_J'étais si peu habitué à entendre sa voix qu'il fallut qu'elle s'adresse une seconde fois à moi, pour que je comprenne que c'était bien ma mère qui me regardé d'un air las, au pas de la porte de la cuisine. Grey's Anatomy avait du s'arrêter pour dix minutes de pub et j'avais droit à dix minutes de sa présence. Je croisais son regard morne qui autrefois était si brillant et pétillant. J'avais les même yeux qu'elle. Des yeux topazes. Avant mon père avait tendance à dire qu'ils illuminaient sa journée, des petits soleils continuellement en orbite autour de son monde. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient consentement assombris par une tristesse sans fin. Elle me dévisageait d'un air blasé, monotone, comme fatigué de me voir, de constater que moi aussi plus rien ne brillait dans les miens. Que veux-tu maman, est-ce de ma faute, si papa a tout pris ? _

_-Au boulot, marmonnais-je en touillant ma cuillère dans mon mug remplie à ras bord de chocolat chaud, tu sais comme tout les jours._

_Je ne fus aucunement étonnée de la voir hausser les épaules et de se diriger vers le frigo, Cookie sur les talons, sans me demander d'autre information . Je pense que j'aurai du être ravi qu'elle m'adresse la parole, puisqu'elle ne le fait presque jamais. J'aurai dû...Oui j'aurai dû avoir une autre mère. Une femme courageuse, qui ne laissait pas tout à la charge de son unique fille lorsque tout allait mal. Qui assumerai sa vie merdique et qui bougerai son gros cul. J'aurai dû...Ouais, j'aurai dû naître dans une autre famille._

_-Tu sais maman, j'ai repris la musique._

_D'un geste lent, elle décapsule sa bière, bouscule le chat du pied et repart vers le salon sans m'accorder le moindre regard supplémentaire._

_-Pas la flûte que t'aimais tant tu sais, mais la guitare que tu ne supportes pas._

_Elle augmente le son de la télévision et moi je serre les poings. Au moins j'aurai essayé parce que j'étais toujours la seule à essayer d'améliorer quoique se soit ici. Quitte à pleurer toute seule comme une conne ou à se morfondre de désespoirs face aux factures qui ont encore augmenté alors qu'à dix-neuf ans j'aurai plutot dû me préoccuper de faire la fête. Bordel, depuis quand n'avais-je pas enfilé une robe , mis des talons, danser jusqu'au petit matin ? __Depuis quand maman, m'as tu autant négligé ?_

_Respire Tayuya. _

_Respire._

_C'est juste une passe. C'est juste...NON. Cela ne cessera jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais._

_On sonna à la porte. _

_Il était dix-huit heure deux._

_Je séchais mes larmes._

_Plaçais mon masque._

* * *

><p>La porte n'était pas fermée. Elle était même grandement ouverte. L'intimité que Sakura avait tant cachée pendant des années était ouverte à tous. Naruto et les secours n'avaient pas pensé à la referme trop préoccupé sans doute par l'état catastrophique de Sakura. Tayuya prit une longue et silencieuse inspiration et poussa une brève et bruyante expiration avant de passer le seuil. Ses yeux couleur miel balayèrent l'appartement . Ou tout du moins de ce qu'il en restait.<br>Les rideaux étaient déchirés. Des robes de toute marques, Valentino, Oscar de la Renta, Vogue et bien d'autre célèbre créateur gisaient sur le sol, réduites en lambeaux, imbibées d'alcool. Tayuya fit quelque pas et se rendit compte qu'elle marchait sur des débris de verre, des colliers de perles, des bouteilles de parfum et autres substances illicites. L'odeur industrielle était assommante, lourde, mélangée à celle acide de l'alcool. Tayuya grimaça . Ainsi donc était-ce là, la catabase de Sakura. Tayuya continua son exploration tout en faisant glisser ses doigts sur un meuble blanc, où des cadres photos avaient été renversés, détruits. Les souvenirs avaient donc voulu être éradiqués, ainsi que tout objet qui se rapportaient à leur luxe de star. Sakura avait imploser.

Elle l'avait dit qu'un jour elle le ferait. Sakura l'avait dit plusieurs fois, même. Des centaines de fois. Mais Tayuya l'avait ignoré trop occupé à ses propres caprices, trop occupé à se noyer dans sa propre merde.  
>La bassiste se rapprocha de la porte de la salle de bain qui était à moitié défoncée. A l'intérieur des flaques d'eau imbibé d'un liquide rougeâtre, presque cuivre s'étendaient sur le carrelage autrefois d'un blanc immaculé. C'était donc là que Sakura avait prit la décision de mettre fin à sa vie. C'était ici qu'elle avait cru que la mort serait la meilleure solution à tous ses tourments. Quitte à les perdre eux. Tayuya flancha et se retint à l'embrasure de la porte. Une main sur le ventre, elle prit plusieurs inspirations, essayant de calmer les tourments de son âme. La vue du sang ne lui avait jamais été agréable. Se laissant tomber le long du mur et respirant péniblement l'air lourd, Tayuya pensa qu'elle aurait dû l'aider la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu faire. Elle aurait dû lui prendre la main. La serrer fortement et lui dire que tout va bien maintenant. Tout ira bien. Mais la première fois qu'elle avait vue Sakura se mutiler sur le haut de la cuisse, elle avait fermé les yeux.<br>Elle avait joué à l'aveugle, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'un jour ce faux pas la conduirait jusqu'à là.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiba<strong>_

_C'est la deuxième fois que je me rendais chez Tayuya et cette fois-ci tout seul. Hinata était à l'université, préparant studieusement son année. Elle m'avait prié de dire à Tayuya qu'elle attendait toujours impatiemment sa réponse puisque Naruto n'étant pas très loquace ne lui avait absolument pas mis au courant de leur décision . Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'étais entrain de faire ça. Au début je voulais pas, ça me disait rien du tout, mais quand j'ai vue à quel point elle aimait ce que je faisais, j'en sais rien, je me suis senti fier de moi . Fier que pour une fois ma musique plaise à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hinata, fier que ma mère ait tort en me disant que je lui casse continuellement les oreilles, tellement fier bordel que cette nuit là j'avais quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je sais c'est peut-être ridicule, mais quand on a plus rien, la moindre petite victoire se vit comme un triomphe. Enfin pour moi. Toute fois, j'étais quand même un peu inquiet de m'y rendre sans Hinata. Je n'avais jamais vraiment rien échangé avec Tayuya et ça me stressais un peu. De plus j'avais pas vraiment envie de revoir Naruto, déjà qu'Hinata ne parlait presque que de lui. Bordel je le hais. Je laissais tout de même ma haine de coté, et sonnais plusieurs fois à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans la seconde même où je délaissa la sonnette. Vêtu encore une fois d'un mini short déchiré, ainsi que d'un tee-shirt visiblement trop grand pour elle avec pour slogan " Before you judge me. Make sure that you're perfect." Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa un sourcil._

_-T'es en retard ! J'avais dit 18h00._

_-Il est 18h03, fis-je incrédule en regardant ma montre._

_-C'est bien ce que je disais, t'es en retard, enfin bref suis moi.  
><em>

_Je la suivis automatiquement, un peu moins sur de moi cette fois-ci vue que mon étoile n'était plus là. En traversant le couloir, je remarquais qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose chez elle. Très peu de meuble, de photo familial. Personne même, à part le bruit de la télévision. Sans trop me poser de question je la suivis jusqu'au garage._

_-T'écoutes quoi comme musique ? Me demanda t-elle m'interrompant ainsi dans mes pensées._

_-Un peu de tout, mais je préfère de loin le rock et quand ça me chante du heavy metal._

_Elle se retourne vers moi et me dévisagea déconcertée._

_-T'as pas une tête de métaleu toi !_

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Ouais, tu veux une cigarette ?_

_-Non, je ne fume pas._

_Elle haussa les épaules et porta sa clope à ses lèvres tout en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil. Pour la première fois, j'observais réellement les lieux. La dernière fois j'avoue que je n'avais pas réellement la tête à ça. Deux guitares étaient adossées contre un mur délavé, des étagères contenant une multitude d'objet menaçaient de tomber, une batterie trônait au centre de la pièce, et là sur le coup je me rend compte qu'il n'y a aucune voiture. Ni Naruto d'ailleurs._

_-Naruto bosse ce soir, dit-elle en faisant des ronds avec la fumée avant même que je ne lui pose la question._

_-Ah._

_Elle se leva, prit sa guitare et commença à jouer. Mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire j'attendais bêtement debout, bras ballant._

_-Tu sais, fais comme chez toi ! J'ai pas l'intention de te dire quoi faire à chaque fois que l'on se verra ! Si tu veux boire tu te sers, tu veux pisser t'y vas, tu veux jouer tu poser ton cul sur ce tabouret et tu t'approprie cette batterie._

_Mes lèvres ébauchent un sourire devant son franc parlé. Elle me parle , un groupe de chanteur américain, me demandant si je connais leur chanson, et lorsque je luis dis qu'il faudrait être complètement fou pour ne pas connaitre Linkin Park, elle éclate de rire. On commença a jouer. Elle se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. L'envie de lui demander depuis combien de temps elle pratiquait me brûlait les lèvres mais elle me semblait tellement concentrée que je n'osai la déranger. Puis finalement au bout de quelque minute, elle me proposa de faire une pause et disparu dans la maison avant de revenir avec à la main des boissons fraîche._

_-Dis tu connais, les Brut Diamond ? Me demanda t-elle tout en me tendant une bière._

_-Tu me demandes si je les connais ? Un peu que j'les connais, c'est des dieux du rock ! Je suis toujours en extase face au jeu de Shikamaru. Il joue de la guitare comme personne ! Leur bassiste Sasori est pas mal non plus, bien que je trouve qu'il se la pète de plus en plus et que ça ne le rende plus autant attrayant ! Quand à Temari, bordel elle a beau être défoncée et avoir l'air d'une diva déchu, je...je tuerais pour.._

_-Une voix pareil, me coupa Tayuya, ouais moi aussi._

* * *

><p>Tayuya se releva, et se dirigea vers la chambre de la rose, espérant trouver quelque chose qui lui expliquerait pourquoi Sakura avait voulu se suicider. Elle découvrit avec stupeur que c'était la seule pièce n'y avait d'ailleurs pas grand chose dans cette piéce, à part quelque meuble et un immensse lit. Lit sur lequel reposait le téléphone de la rose. Tuyaya le prit et fouilla sans aucune gêne dans les messages de la chanteuse. Elle vit que le dernier appel de la rose avait été en direction de la célèbre et énigmatique Temari. Tayuya fronça les sourcils, pourquoi l'aurait-elle appelé ? Elle ne savait même pas que la rose avait une quelconque relation avec la diva damné des Brut Diamond. Sans plus attendre, elle composa rapidement le numéro de Temari. Celle-ci eut à peine le temps de répondre allô que Tayuya l'attaqua de plein fouet.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sale garce ?

-C'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec toi, Tayuya, grinça la voix de Temari à l'autre bout du file.

-Pourquoi de toute les salopes qui existent sur cette terre c'est sur toi que je tombe lorsque tout vas mal ?

-Va te faire foutre, répliqua sèchement Temari.

-Quand je te pose une question tu réponds, c'est le principe de base, mais es-tu bien trop stupide pour comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple ? Ah oui suis-je bête, tu es aussi blonde qu'une banane !

-En attendant je...

-Bref, je me fiche de ce que tu vas me dire, ça ne m'intéresse pas, et pour que tu comprennes parfaitement ma requête je vais te la reposer une seconde fois : QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS DIT ?_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tayuya<strong>_

_-Alors, on peut dire que t'as déjà connu ça toi aussi, l'orgasme musicale ?_

_Il allait prendre une autre gorgée mais stoppa son geste visiblement un peu choqué par mes paroles. Va falloir t'y faire mon chou, moi je ne changerai jamais pour personne. _

_-Ouais on peut dire ça comme ça , marmonna t-il._

_-Si tu pouvais l'expliquer à Naruto pour qu'il comprenne enfin ce que je veux dire ! Et qu'il arrête de me bassiner sur ta copine !_

_Il fronça les sourcils et me regarda durement. J'avais touché un point sensible en m'attaquant à Hinata, mais je n'y pouvais rien je ne la supportais pas._

_-Si tu apprenais à la connaitre tu te rendrais compte qu'elle en vaut vraiment la peine._

_-De sa personnalité je m'en fous, je jouerai avec les pires merde du monde tant qu'ils possèdent une voix en or !_

_Il haussa un sourcil et plissa des yeux._

_-Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas d'Hinata, parce qu'elle ne...Elle ne te fait pas..._

_-Ouais on va dire qu'elle me fait pas bander, grinçais-je sans prendre de pincette . Enfin bref, dis-moi tu sais jouer d'autre instrument ?_

_Il resta quelque seconde abasourdie avant de me répondre._

_-Ouais, la guitare, de la trompette et j'avoue que je me débrouille pas mal à l'accordéon._

_-L'accordéon ? Répétais-je avec un sourire moqueur._

_-Ouais, hum, mon père est musicien, il voulait que ses enfants partagent sa passion et comme ma sœur n'a jamais eu la patiente d'apprendre, ben tout m'est retombé dessus..._

_-Et il continue à jouer ton père ?_

_-J'en sais rien, il s'est barré de la maison, sans plus donner de nouvelle, donc..._

_-Ouais, j'comprend, le mien aussi s'est cassé._

_Il baissa les yeux et j'en fis de même. Puis je le vis triturer ses doigts, s'humecter les lèvres et poser son regard sur moi._

_-Qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait à toi ? Le fait qu'il soit parti est que visiblement, il n'en avait plus rien à foutre de toi, me demanda t-il._

_Qu'est-ce que ça m'a fait ? D'un caractère téméraire, j'avais voulu le tuer, lui hurler ma déception, ma tristesse et tout ce qui s'en suit. Mais je n'avais fait que pleurer. Je n'avais même pas réconforter ma mère J'étais anéantie, je n'avais plus de père, plus de modèle, plus de stabilité, plus rien. J'étais seule, j'avais personne pour en parler, j'avais personne pour compenser, j'avais personne pour m'aider à surmonter._

_-Rien du tout, mentis-je en replaçant une mèche qui était venue pointer le bout de son nez sur mes paupières._

_Nos regards se croisèrent . Son expression faciale était neutre et bancale mais dans ses yeux je vis, que lui aussi l'horreur qu'il a subit. Parce que perdre un père lâche, quelque soit notre nationalité, notre sexe ça fait toujours la même chose. Ça fait un mal de chien._

_-Bon, hum, on reprend, dis-je en reprenant ma guitare, c'est pas tout ça mais si on veux toucher les étoiles va falloir qu'on s'entraîne hein ! _

_-Toucher les étoiles ? Marmonne t-il._

_-Bien sur, pourquoi crois-tu que je désire former un groupe ? Pour le fun, on est pas à Disney mon chou on est dans la réalité et rien ne s'acquiert grâce à la bonne fée._

* * *

><p>-Arrête de gueuler je ne suis pas sourde et en quoi est-ce ton problème ? Proclama Temari avec véhémence.<p>

-Sakura a tenté de suicider, voilà en quoi c'est mon problème, alors tu vas arrêter de faire ta petite diva avec moi et tu vas me dire exactement et mot pour mot ce qu'elle t'as dit !

-...

-Temari, répond !

-Alors elle l'a fait...

-Tu lui as dis de faire ça ?! S'écria Tayuya dont les pupilles s'étaient dilatée par la rage.

-Bien sûr que non, pauvre idiote, rien de tout ça, elle..._  
><em>

L'attente était insoutenable, Temari le savait et ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation.

-..elle m'a simplement dit que j'avais raison...

-Comment ça je ne comprends pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-...mais ça tout le monde le sait, que j'ai _toujours_ raison. Tout le temps.

Tayuya ressera ses doigts sur l'Iphone.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais eu raison ?

Tayuya l'entendit rire bruyamment ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa rage.

-Il fallait m'écouter plus attentivement _mon __cœur_ .

-Bordel mais soit clair ! Explique toi !

-Pourquoi devrais-je expliquer quelque chose que tu sais déjà.

Et sans rajouter quoique se soit, elle raccrocha laissant Tayuya au bord de l'hystérie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto<strong>_

_-Tu vas t'occuper de la salle A, ainsi que de la B . Fait bien attention au instrument, vérifie que tout est en place avant de quitter la salle et surtout ne casse rien. On se rejoindra à 21h00 pile pour la salle de concert ok, et fais gaffe au produit la dernière fois Haruka en a trop mis, elle a dérapé sur le sol et s'est cassée les deux jambes ! Enfin bon, d'un coté ça t'as permis d'avoir ce job, enfin, j'veux pas dire que je lui ai souhaité un quelconque malheur, mais ce que j'veux dire, enfin..._

_Quand il parle, il a un grain de beauté sur la lèvre supérieur qui bouge au rythme de ses lèvres. Je crois même que y'a un poil. Il se balance allègrement de gauche à droite. De gauche à droite. De gauche à dro.._

_-Uzumaki !_  
><em>-Oui pardon, j'avais, hum, j'étais ailleurs.<em>

_Mon nouveau patron me dévisagea la mine froncé, grommella quelques inepties et me tendit mon matériel de ménage. Le ménage. Dire que chez moi je le fais quasiment pas. Enfin si , avant qu'on vienne me voir, mais comme personne ne vient jamais. Bref. Ne t'égare pas mec, t'as besoin de cet paye, fais juste ce qu'il te dit._  
><em>J'enfonçais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et je commençais à me préparer psychologiquement à la tâche qui m'attendait. Bon. Je branchai et allumai l'aspirateur. Le bruit de cet machine crée par l'homme dans notre descente à la paresse m'empêchait d'entendre parfaitement Eminem rapper. Dépité, je me résignai à l'éteindre et à continuer platement la tâche qui d'ordinaire ne me préoccuper aucunement à l'aide d'un balais.<em>

_Dire que j'étais là. Dans la crasse. À laver la merde des autres. De ces petits bourgeois qui viennent exprès apprendre un instrument. La seule chose peut-être qu'ils faisaient de leur doigt. Nan, Naruto t'es trop dure, ça leur arrive de prendre leur fourchette et de la mettre dans leur bouche. Fourchette en or, j'en suis sûre ._  
><em>Moi personne ne me l'avait mise dans la bouche. Je m'étais toujours démerdé. Moi personne ne s'était préoccuper de savoir si j'avais envie de faire une activité, pour m'aérer l'esprit. Non moi j'ai appris presque tout. Avec, ouais, avec lui.<em>

_Sasuke._

_Dire qu'en ce moment t'es en plein concert dans le monde entier, que tu te sapes avec des fringues de marque, que les filles sont toute à tes pieds et que tu nous as complètement négligé, abandonné, rejeté.  
>Mon poto.<br>Non, tu ne l'es plus. Tu n'es plus rien maintenant et de toute façon c'est réciproque. Comme tu l'as dit dans cette interview où tu avais ouvertement déclaré que " Personne ne m'a donné le goût de la musique, personne ne m'a jamais réellement soutenu, je me suis battu seul pour un rêve, et j'ai gagné seulement et uniquement grâce à mes efforts et à ma volonté."  
>"Moi, moi et moi" c'est ce qui revenait souvent à tes lèvres, sale ingrat. Moi moi moi. Tout le temps. Toujours. Mais on t'aimait tellement qu'on s'en foutait pas mal. Ouais, tellement qu'on t'aurait presque pardonné de nous avoir lâchement oublié. Bordel. Tu sais Sasuke, je me serai contenté d'une lettre ou d'un mail de temps en temps. D'un simple bonjour ou d'une banalité comme " comment vas-tu ? " . L'oublie sidéral par contre, ça, je n'arriverai toujours pas à m'y faire. C'était pas comme si après tout on avait pas grandi ensemble, que tu n'avais pas été mon frère de cœur. Non, j'étais juste Naruto Uzumaki, celui que personne ne voit, celui qu'on laisse à l'arrière, l'idiot de service. Rageusement, je donnais un coup de pied dans le seau d'eau savonneuse. Le liquide incolore s'étendit sur tout le carrelage et je me maudit intérieurement d'être parfois moi-même aussi con. Mais qu'est-ce que je le suis merde ! Je sers à rien ! Pas de famille, presque pas d'ami ! Pas de tune ! Pas de chez soi ! Toujours des reproches ! Toujours des remords ! Toujours, tout le temps, cette même déception de moi-même ! Pourquoi faut-il que...<em>

****Help, I have done it again****_  
><em>_A l'aide, je l'ai encore fait__  
><em>****I have been here many times before****_  
><em>_J'en suis déjà arrivée à ce point avant__  
><em>****Hurt, myself again today****_  
><em>_Je me suis encore fait du mal aujourd'hui__  
><em>****And the worst part is there's no one else to blame****_  
><em>_Et le pire c'est qu'il n'y a personne d'autre à blâmer__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il m'a fallut, je crois, dix secondes pour me rendre compte que j'avais oublié de respirer. Que je m'étais coupé du monde juste, juste pour_

****Be my friend, hold me****_  
><em>_Sois mon ami, tiens-moi__  
><em>****Wrap me up, unfold me****_  
><em>_Enveloppe-moi, grandis-moi__  
><em>****I am small, I'm needy****_  
><em>_Je suis faible, j'ai besoin d'affection__  
><em>****Warm me up, and breathe me****_  
><em>_Réchauffe-moi, et respire-moi__  
><em>_  
><em>_Cette voix.__  
><em>_D'où sortait-elle ? Les cours étaient terminés depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Il n'y avait plus personne. Il ne restait que nous, les Hommes de l'ombre. Quoiqu'il en soit elle était juste juste__  
><em>_  
><em>****Ouch, I have lost myself again****_  
><em>_Aie, je me suis encore perdue__  
><em>****Lost myself and I have nowhere to be found****_  
><em>_Perdue et je suis nulle part où être trouvée__  
><em>****Yeah, I think that I might break****_  
><em>_Ouais, je pense que je peux m'écrouler__  
><em>****I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe ****_  
><em>_Je me suis encore perdue et je ne me sens pas en sécurité__  
><em>

_Apocalyptique. Fantastique. Merveilleuse.__  
><em>_J'ai pas de mot. Faut que je sorte. Faut que je la trouve. Qui que tu sois. N'importe qui. Je peux pas tenir en place, je suis comme happé, aimanté vers ce prodige vocale. J'en ai des frissons, merde , je contrôle même plus les battement irrégulier de mon cœur. Sa cogne contre ma poitrine, encore encore encore. Bordel de merde. Tayuya avait donc raison. Il existait bien une voix dans ce monde capable de provoquer un orgasme musicale. Et cette voix, il nous la fallait. Non, il me la fallait toute entière.__  
><em>

_Elle était là. Assise sur se piano, mouvant ses doigts avec légèreté et rapidité, embaumant mon esprit de sa voix. Je ne fis même pas attention à son physique, ni à sa personne en particulier. Tout ce que j'entendais c'était sa voix qui m'était entièrement et exhaustivement orgasmique. J'étais entré dans cette salle sans même contrôler mon geste, sans même réfléchir, je voulais juste me rapprocher d'elle, je voulais presque qu'elle me posséde totalement, je ne voulais plus entendre qu'elle. Elle était tellement prise par sa musique qu'elle ne me vit même pas. Alors, elle continua jusqu'au bout, faisant vibrer mon monde sans même s'en rendre compte. Je regrettais presqu'elle arrête. Je voulais tellement qu'elle continue . En me voyant la dévisager elle fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils alors que moi complètement scotché je restai stupidement muet. Sa petite gueule d'ange s'assombrit, elle enleva furtivement ses doigts du piano et se renferma sur elle même. __  
><em>_Et là le charme quasi aphrodisiaque s'était brusquement rompu .Tout ça parce que cette petite garce , sans même me connaitre, me regardait comme si je n'étais qu'un meuble parmi tant d'autre. Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé de cette manière. Comme si je n'étais qu'une merde. Un détritus. Une immondice. Et elle, elle le faisait ouvertement, me dévisageant froidement, comme elle poserait son regard sur un quelconque objet.__  
><em>_  
><em>_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda t-elle sèchement.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Sa voix était froide, revêche, rien à voir avec la pure merveille que je venais d'entendre. Rien à voir avec la chaleur qui m'avait prise au tripe. Non là, j'avais plutôt envie de vomir.__  
><em>_  
><em>_-Rien, répliquais-je sur le même ton.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Je crois n'avoir jamais autant détesté une personne au premier coup d'œil, à la premier parole. Son attitude froide et hautaine m'irrita au plus au point. _

_-Sakura tu as déjà terminé ?__  
><em>_  
><em>_Je me retournais vers une fille en uniforme de lycée qui venant tout juste d'arriver balaya rapidement son regard chocolat de la Sakura en question à moi.__  
><em>_La petite garce à la voix d'or perdit en l'espace d'une seconde son masque de glace, et sourit chaleureusement à la nouvelle venue qui se tourna vers moi.__  
><em>_  
><em>_-Bonjour, tu es...__  
><em>_-C'est personne, l'interrompit Sakura tout en se levant, vient Lee doit nous attendre.__  
><em>_  
>Sakura <em>_s'en alla suivit de son amie qui me lança un regard désolé. Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur mon manche à balais, et je détaillais avec rage la silhouette de cette pimbêche. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Comment une fille aussi froide et hautaine pouvait possédé une pareille voix ? Orgasme auditif ou pas, elle restera où elle est . Pas question qu'elle chante pour nous. Plutôt crever que de la recroiser une seconde fois.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>-Sakura qu'est-ce que tu fous ! ? <em>

_Tayuya, les yeux exorbités voyait Sakura monter sur la rambarde qui longeait la terrasse de leur hôtel cinq étoiles. Ivre, la rose se tourna vers Tayuya, chancelant légèrement vers le vide. Vers les trois cent mètres qui la séparait de la terre._

_-Je t'aide à répondre sincèrement à ma questiiiion !_

_La bassiste se rapprocha lentement de la rose tout en lui tendant la main._

_-Arrête de faire l'imbécile et descende de là tout de suite ! _

_-Non ! Pas avant que tu m'ais dit la vérité ! _

_-Je t'ai déjà répondu bordel, descend !_

_-Quand tu as dis que tu serais triste c'est pour ma mort en elle même ou parce que je ne te mènerai plus vers la gloire ?_

_-..._

_-C'est bien ce que je pensais._

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que dans l'ensemble, il vous a plut, parce qu'à moi il ne me convient pas vraiment. Mais j'en avais marre, de rectifier encore et encore, à un moment donné cela ne mène plus à rien. Et puis je voulais le poster au moins avant les fêtes, comme un petit cadeau ! Et avant que ma mère ne m'embauche au fourneau ! ahahah vive Noel ! Non sérieusement j'adore Noel ! <strong>  
><strong>Sinon, qu'avez vous pensé de la rencontre entre Naruto et Sakura ? Vous l'aviez vu venir ? <strong>  
><strong>Je vous souhaite de très bonne fête !<strong>


End file.
